Bat Reed
by rory1
Summary: E+T fic. FINAL CHAPTER UP! At the age of 5, Eriol aka Batreed, helps a young girl in trouble, this girl bearing the name Tomoyo becomes his sidekick
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, it belongs to CLAMP, YEP!  
  
A/N: This fic is about Eriol and Tomoyo as KIDS! Please don't complain that there is some OOCness because hey they're KIDS! Okie on with the fic!  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Where's daddy? Huh? I want to see daddy!" A little dark haired girl asked. Her large amethyst eyes were swollen from crying and she was clinging to a small, fake, plastic camera that had lettered, To My Dearest Tomoyo, From Daddy.  
  
"Stop screaming Tomoyo! Your daddy left and he is never coming back!" Sonomi's loudness caught the attention of their surroundings. The mother and daughter were in London. Sonomi had to take care of a business agreement with another toy company and since Tomoyo was so little, she couldn't leave her alone in Japan.  
  
Tomoyo began to weep. She used her hands to rub her eyes and cover her face. She then screamed, "Daddy would never yell at me like that! NEVER!" Tears continued to run down her face, and she began to whine.  
  
Sonomi's heart ached. She didn't mean to yell at her daughter, never. She loves her. "Tomoyo, I'm sorry honey, will you please forgive mommy?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up at her mother. She saw tears in her eyes too. She never seen her mom cry before, it looked weird. "I'm sorry mommy, I shouldn't have cried, I'm a big girl remember?" She said as she wiped her tears off with her sleeve.  
  
"Yes Tomoyo, you ar-" Sonomi began to say but she was cut off while a young boy with dark blue hair and eyes came up to them. He was a little bit taller than Tomoyo and he had on a black cape.  
  
"Here this is for you, please don't cry, it makes your eyes look very icky and red" The little boy commented as he handed her a large, round lollipop.  
  
"OOO! It's grape! I love grape! ARIGATO! You're soooo NICE" She thanked him and gave him a big hug.  
  
"You're welcome, I'm glad to help, because I'm BAT REED! De ne ne ne de ne ne ne, BAT REED! I lurk the nights saving the innocent! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHA" He screamed while placing his hands on his hips.  
  
"Hey? What why are you Bat Reed? Is Reed your name? And Batman sounds better!" She criticized while licking the lollipop.  
  
"NO! I'm Eriol, but you can call me BAT REED! De ne ne ne De ne ne ne, BAT REED! Oh yea, and I just like the name reed because reed is the coolest! Just like batman! So if you mix them together it's BAT REED! AND THAT'S THE COOLEST NAME THE WHOLE ENTIRE WOR-" Before Eriol finished, a tall thin lady with long dark blue curls came running. "Eriol! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Why did you run away? Huh? C'mon we have to go now!" She grabbed Eriol's hand and dragged him away before he said goodbye.  
  
"Mommy, HE LEFT!"  
  
Okie end of chapter one! Sorry, I know it was short, I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please review! 


	2. Bat's Blossom?

Bat Reed Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS etc..  
  
A/N: Well I didn't get much reviews for the first chapter! =( But I must go on! Heheehehe. I don't know why, but out of all my fics this is my favorite! Anyways I'm picking up where I left off, maybe an hour or so afterwards, PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Young Tomoyo was sitting by the window of her shiny black limousine. She pretended to take photos of interesting sites such as the Big Ben, but soon grew very impatient.  
  
"MOMMY!!!!!!!! Where are we going? Are we there yet? Huh, Huh, HUH?!?!"  
  
"We're almost there Tomoyo, please be patient, if you do, mommy will get you a present."  
  
"Really mommy? You're not lying?"  
  
"Nope, not lying!" Sonomi said playfully.  
  
"ALRIGHTY THEN!!!!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo quickly stopped her bickering and started looking out the window the window once again. Soon her eyes grew tired and she fell asleep.  
  
"Tomoyo? Wake up honey, we're there." Sonomi said quietly.  
  
"WH-What?" Tomoyo sat up and rubbed her eyes. "We're there? Oh? Alrightys."  
  
Tomoyo stepped out of the car drowsily and grabbed her mother's hand. Sonomi directed her to a large brick building with a large playground with swings, slides, and monkey bars. Tomoyo looked at he playground with much interest.  
  
"Tomoyo honey? Mommy has to go to a very important conference while you stay here alright?" Sonomi said softly.  
  
"Y-Y-Yyou're leaving me?" Her face saddened. "But…BUT WHY!!! YOU'RE MEAN MOMMY, YOU'RE A BIG MEANIE! A BIG FAT UGLY MEANIE!! MEANIE MOMMY!! MEANIE MOMMY!!" Young Tomoyo screamed and ranted in the lobby of the day care center.  
  
Suddenly a familiar boy once again came running head first from the room next door. He had on his black cape and his hands were behind him "In the dark of the night, he lurks helping the innocent in need, he's BAT REED de ne ne ne de ne ne ne BAT REED!!!"  
  
Tomoyo stopped her ranting and turned to the blue haired boy. "Hey it's you!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"What's wrong young lady?" The blue haired boy announced.  
  
"My mommy is gonna leave me all alone here! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHEERE HERE IS!! WAHHHHHH!!!" She gotten teary eyed.  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm not going to leave you here and never come back. I'll be back in about an hour. You're my beautiful, young and talented daughter, and I know you can be a big girl about this. Alright?" Sonomi said interrupting her daughters whining.  
  
"Beautiful and talented, huh? Hmmm…" Young Eriol whispered.  
  
"Alrightys…Tomoyo will be a big girl, bye mommy, I love you…" She waved while Sonomi left.  
  
"BEAUTIFUL, YOUNG, AND TALENTED!!! I've got it!! TOMOYO!!! I BAT REED WILL HELP YOU!!!" He suddenly screamed.  
  
"What? How are you gonna help me Mr. Bat Reed?" Tomoyo asked unwillingly.  
  
"Batman has a sidekick right? So if Batman has a sidekick, Bat Reed has to have one too. And well, I want a beautiful, young, and talented GIRL sidekick, so well umm would you be her? PWETTY PWEASE!" Eriol stared at her with puppy eyes.  
  
"Me? A sidekick? Umm, well…a…SURE! Wait? What will my super cool hero name be?"  
  
"Umm…let's see…Tomoyo…plum blossom…bat…bat…oh I got it! How about Bat's Blossom!"  
  
  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 2, sorry it took so long, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Odd feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS etc.  
  
A/N: Well I finally got to chapter 3! Hehe. But I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! SO THANKS!!  
  
The bright sun shown over the day care center, small children of 5 and 6 got along and played very happily, except…  
  
"Bat's Blossom??!?!?! EEWWW Why Bat's Blossom? It sounds so icky!" Young Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Well-uhh…umm…you see uhh…" Eriol tried to think fast. "WAIT I GOT IT!!! See I'm BAT Reed, and your name is a flowery thing, and you're MY sidekick, so when you smush it ALL together you get Bat's Blossom!"  
  
Tomoyo grew silent. She began debating in her head weather or not she would give in to the name Bat's Blossom. She really thought it sounded icky, like she belonged to him, ICK she thought. "NO!!! I hate that name! How about Cat Blossom? Like CAT WOMEN! She rocks! She is WAY better than Batman!"  
  
"NO!!!" Eriol shouted. "NO BATMAN RULES!!! THAT'S WHY IT IS CALLED BATMAN, BECAUSE IT STARS BATMAN, BECAUSE BATMAN ROCKS!!! AND WE'RE USING BAT'S BLOSSOM!!!" His voice grew till it cracked.  
  
"NO CAT BLOSSOM!"  
  
"NO BAT'S BLOSSOM"  
  
"CAT BLOSSOM"  
  
"BAT'S BLOSSOM"  
  
"Hmmm If I could trick Eriol to say Cat Blossom then…OOOOoo!!!" Tomoyo said softly. "BAT'S BLOSSOM!" She shouted.  
  
"ALRIGHT! Bat's Blossom it is! I WIN! HAHAHAAHAHA. You can't trick me, I'm BAT REED de ne ne ne de ne ne ne BAT REED!" Eriol chanted once again. He began running around the day care center with a black mask on.  
  
"Aw! I lost! I never lose! Now I'm stuck being Bat's Blossom! Ewww! Stupid, Slimy, ERIOL or should I say Bat Reed! What kind of name is that? Bat Reed. Hmpth! I mean what kind of name is Reed??!??! But Eriol does seems kind of nice, like daddy. I miss daddy. Well I guess I should do my best to be a big girl and Bat's Blossom. I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING!" Tomoyo pouted and tied her hair into a ponytail then ran to catch up with the running and chanting Eriol.  
  
Eriol noticed that his sidekick was trying to catch up to him. He stopped. "WAIT!!!" He said boldly.  
  
Tomoyo caught her breath, "What? What do you want?"  
  
He cleared his throat. "Now that you are my sidekick, you have to follow certain rules. First, every time you see me you have to greet me as MASTER Eriol, do NOT greet me as MASTER Reed, that's a no no. Secondly, you can't tell anyone about our secret identities, and lastly and most importantly, you have to hug me once EVERY time you see me!"  
  
Tomoyo face angered. "WAT!?!?! EWW I have to hug you? That's so ICKY! You're probably germy and have COOTIES!! AHHHHHHH!! NO I'M NOT GONNA HUG YOU, YOU, YOU ICKY BOY! EWWW!" Tomoyo breathed heavily trying to catch her breath once again. She never screamed or yelled that much in one day. She felt better screaming at him though, and she felt that he deserved it. She then carefully took her hair out of the ponytail and carefully brushed it carefully with her fingers.  
  
Eriol stood staring. He felt his heart jumping very fast. His stomach was flopping, and still he couldn't stop staring at his sidekick. He didn't know why this was happening or why he demanded for her to hug him. "Tomoyo! Help!" He ran to her and grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart. "Help me! Why is my heart beating so quickly? It never happened before! Am I going to die?" Eriol asked worriedly.  
  
Tomoyo yanked her hand off blushing. She didn't know why she was blushing either, it never really happened to her either. "I don't know why…" She then felt her heart being quickly. "UH-OH I AM TOO! No! I don't want to die! I didn't even get married yet!" She began sobbing.  
  
Eriol felt like he had gotten stabbed. He didn't know what to do, and this never happened before. He just felt that he didn't want Tomoyo to suffer because he put her up to it. "Bat's Blossom! I have the perfect solution! Since we're going to die anyway, why don't WE get married?!?!"  
  
Haha! Done with chapter 3! Sorry, it was short. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Realization

A/N: Sorry I haven't really updated this fic for some time. I didn't know how I want to continue it…but I do now, so here goes chapter four! Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP DOES!  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!?!!?" Tomoyo shrieked. She couldn't believe what that icky blue haired boy just said. He offered to M-A-R-R-Y her. But although she felt disgusted, her heart was pounding heavily, too bad she didn't notice. "EW! Why would I want to get married with you? And even if I did, where's the pretty shiny 24-karat ring? Where's my long beautiful white lacey dress? Where's my new white and decorated limousine? Where's my bouquet of fresh cut flowers? Where's the reception going to be? Where's…Where's…WHERE'S YOUR SHOE!!  
  
Eriol suddenly looked down. He was missing a shoe. He glanced around him hoping it would be there but it wasn't. That was odd, he never really lost his shoe before, well at least he hasn't think he did. "Where is my shoe? I never lost it before! Aw! This stinks! Not only do I have to marry you, and I lost my favorite shoe!" He whined like he never did before. Kids that were playing Duck Duck Goose even stopped to stare, he noticed the audience so he quieted down.  
  
Tomoyo was laughing silently. "He looks cute when he's mad" she whispered.  
  
Eriol shot a glance at his sidekick, Bat's Blossom. "Did she say that I was cute? Wait a second! She was whispering it. Does that mean I have super hearing? AM I REALLY A SUPERHERO? WOW! I AM!" Eriol jumped up excitedly. "I AM TRULY BAT REED! GO BAT REED DE NE NE NE DE NE NE NE BAT REED!"  
  
Not far from where Eriol was screaming Tomoyo kept a keen watch. "He looked at me" she thought. "Wait a sec…do I like him? Ewww! It cant be! Boys have cooties…don't they?" She became very perplexed. She had never felt this way before, was it LOVE? She thought. It was unusual yet mesmerizing at the same time. "NAW, I don't like him!"  
  
"Bat's Blossom! Bat's Blossom! Guess what?" Eriol jumped her from the back leaving her shocked and disheveled.  
  
"H-Huh…WHAT!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Bat's Blossom said sternly.  
  
"I AM A REAL LIVE SUPERHERO WITH POWERS!!!!" He answered excitedly  
  
Her expression changed quickly. "REALLY? WOW! THAT'S SO COOL!! Wait a sec? Are you sure?" She asked.  
  
"YEA!! I'M POSITIVE! I HAVE SUPER HEARING! DIDN'T BEFORE YOU SAID I WAS CUT- E-e…" Eriol dragged his words noticing his phrase was a bad doing.  
  
"YOU…I…WHAT!?!?! You listen here you batman wannabe! I don't know how you heard me, but I did say it and I MEAN IT!" Tomoyo gasped, did she just say, she meant that she thought he was cute? She quietly fell backwards landing on a tiny yellow Fisher Price chair.  
  
Eriol or Bat Reed Slowly paced back. No one ever said he was "cute" before. Although his heart felt all warm and snug, his mind was perplexed. "Does she like me? Wait weren't we supposed to get married? Wait do I like her? Do I love her? I'M SO CONFUSED!!!" Eriol began running around the daycare like a crazed lunatic with his hands clasped on his head, then he suddenly stopped. "NOW WE REALLY HAVE TO GET MARRIED BAT'S BLOSSOM!!"  
  
Tomoyo shot up. "A-Are…you…sure??? I mean we could be making a big mistake. My mommy wont be happy about this…"  
  
"WE HAVE TO! I LIKE YOU! IF I LIKE YOU I HAVE TO MARRY YOU, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? DON'T YOU LIKE ME TOO? YOU SAID SO YOURSELF! WE'RE GONNG DIE ANYWAY! SO WHY DON'T WE JUST GET MARRIED! OK?" Eriol breathed heavily. He never thought he would say something like that, it was weird, but his eyes continued to be locked on her, his sidekick, Bat's Blossom…his blossom…Cat Blossom? "Wait what am I thinking? CAT BLOSSOM? That name is so stupid!"  
  
Right when Eriol was about to slap his head, he heard a light mutter. "Alright…let's get married…Bat Reed…BUT FIND YOUR SHOE FIRST!"  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR! SORRY it was short, I promise the next chapter will be longer, I wasn't too pleased with this chapter though. Please Review! 


	5. the marriage is off?

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, they belong to CLAMP!!!  
  
A/N: Hi-yo I noticed that many people have been asking questions in the reviews so I will be answering them now, and then chapter 5 of Bat Reed in under it ok?  
  
Alrightys let's begin!  
  
Nameless  
  
Q: batreed?  
  
A: Yep! I know it sound funny, and I guess that's the point of it, and I also couldn't think of any other superhero name, hehe  
  
Shelby  
  
Q: Will Sakura and Syaoran appear in it?  
  
A: Hmm…I'm really thinking about adding them in, I think they will appear in the next chapter of if not they will at least be mentioned, I think  
  
  
  
Toruiku-Cutie  
  
Q: How old are they?  
  
A: It took me a long time to decide, but I chose on five years old!  
  
  
  
Jethos Brimstone  
  
Q: Isn't it supposed to be: "SHA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA BAT REED!" ...I dunno, I think of 'sha na na' instead of 'dee dee doo doo' and all that. ^^; Purty!  
  
A: I used De ne ne ne de ne ne ne BAT REED! Actually I'm not really sure what it really was. But have you ever heard of the joke with the little boy who needed to learn the first four letters of the alphabet and one of his siblings was watching batman and said to him that one of the letters was "BATMAN DE NE NE NE DE NE NE NE BATMAN?" or something like that. But that's where I got de ne ne ne from, hehe.  
  
  
  
Mistress of Darkness  
  
Q: Marriage?????  
  
A: YEP!  
  
  
  
*rubymoon*  
  
Q: Are they really going to get married?as in with the priest and the church thingies?  
  
A: hehe to answer this you have to continue reading the fic, cause I don't want to give anything away, but yes and no  
  
  
  
Okie, im done! I would also like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed and read my fic, The Great One, isang-chan, mysterio00, Tikira, Mistress of Darkness, Jethos Brimstone, Ellina Hope, Zoe, ~WhAtEvEr~, Toruiku-Cutie, demon-neko, evil goddess, Shelby, Jennifer, Barbie, nameless, and Silex!  
  
  
  
Bat Reed Chapter 5  
  
"So what do we do first?" Eriol said calmly after his "bride to be" agreed to get wed.  
  
"Well as I said before, I want a pretty limo, a cute maid of honor, a long lacey white dress, a beautiful banquet wedding party, pretty shiny glass slippers, a bouquet with colorful flowers, a-"  
  
"WAIT A SEC! You didn't say some of those things before!" Eriol argued. "That's not fair! Everything is always about you! YOU YOU YOU! What's so special about you? Huh?"  
  
Eriol twitched. His eyes were red from screaming too much and his expressions turned motionless. He grew bags under his eyes. "I'm tired…am I going to die now? I think so…I'm so sleepy…very sleepy…sorry we couldn't get married…bat's blossom…bye…" He whispered. He dropped to the blue- carpeted ground and slowly closed his sapphire eyes.  
  
"E-Eriol? NO! You're not supposed to die yet! We're not married!! N-NO!" Tomoyo whimpered. She soon broke into tears. She sat by him with her hand on his cheek and her eyes closed. "Don't go! DON'T GO! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO GO!!"  
  
The workers heard a scream and quickly ran to Tomoyo. A tall lady in her 20's with long black hair and brown eyes approached her. "What's wrong, Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up from her position. "H-He's…H…HE'S DEAD!"  
  
The brown-eyed worker stepped back in horror. She breathed in deeply and re- approached the lavender haired girl. "Are you sure? Let me check…" Tomoyo sniffled as she stepped aside for the worker. The worker kneeled down towards Eriol and took her finger and placed it under his nose. The worker, relieved, turned to Tomoyo. "Don't worry Tomoyo, he's just sleeping!"  
  
"Sleeping? B-But that can't be! We're both very SICK! I'M POSITIVE!" Tomoyo said also relieved, but also in denial.  
  
"Well how are you both sick?" The worker asked while getting back to her feet.  
  
"You see our hearts are beating VERY quickly, and it never EVER happened to us before!" She stated. She too got up, and moved towards Eriol once again.  
  
The worker laughed lightly leaving the young Tomoyo in suspense. "You're so silly! That doesn't mean you're dying! That means you're in LOVE!" The worker clasped her hands together becoming starry eyed.  
  
"L-LOVE?" Tomoyo grew blank "EWWW!!!! You mean I'm in LOVE with…with…" She pointed to the sleeping blue haired boy, "HIM?!?!"  
  
"Well…I guess so…you could also be liking him A LOT! WOW! This is so sweet! Ah…young love…it's very rare you know?" The worker replied. She became more starry eyed and began walking away light-headedly.  
  
"How can I be in l…l…love? Love is so icky! You have to kiss boys when you're in love…and in this case would I have to kiss Bat-I mean Eriol? Eww! That would be so gross! Wouldn't it? Wait! What am I saying? Am I actually saying I want to kiss a boy?" She shrugs lightly "ACK! What am I saying! I Daidouji Tomoyo aka Bat's Blossom swear that she will not kiss a boy until I'm 15 years OLD!"  
  
Satisfied with her swear, she got down on her knees and gently shook the blue haired boy. As his eyes reopened he gently smiled. "Bat's Blossom? Aren't I…Aren't you…are we…d-gone?" He asked quietly as he sat up.  
  
"Nope! We're dead and we aren't going to! The tall worker lady said that we're in love! But I'm not going to marry you or kiss you or do any of that yucky stuff!" Tomoyo stated proudly.  
  
"W-what? Oh? All right then! I'm still to little for getting married anyway, plus you're mean and ugly too!" He laughed loudly at his remark but then shut up because of a feeling of emptiness. "I'm sorry Bat's I mean Tomoyo. How about I make you a deal?"  
  
Tomoyo smirked. "Alright, I'm listening…"  
  
"How about if you don't get married by the age of 25 and I don't get married by that age either, I'll promise you that we will get married…well if you want to." He asked as their eyes met.  
  
"Well…I guess I CAN think about it…How about this instead? When we are 25 years old, no matter what, on this day, we will meet at this day center to see how we changed. Alright?" She proposed as she stood noting to herself that her idea was much better than his.  
  
"Well…Alright! Pinky Swear?" He reached out his hand and stuck out his pinky.  
  
"Pinky swear!" She too, took out her pinky and met his. They both looked up in unison smiling.  
  
"TOMOYO!! Mommy's back!" Sonomi yelled from the lobby.  
  
  
  
YAY! Done with the fifth chapter! Hoped you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. farewells..sniffles...

Disclaimer: Me do not own CCS, alrightys?  
  
A/N: Thanks for all who reviewed!!! I'm so happy! Sniffles…this is my most reviewed fic!!! I feel so HAPPY!!!! And mysterio000, you're "veli" right it should be longer! yep yep yep. Alrightys to the fic!  
  
Tomoyo looked up from her current position. Her eyes were swelled from crying and her face was red from screaming. "M-Mommy? MOMMY!!!" A smile instantly covered her face as she ran to her tall slender mother.  
  
"Did you have a fun day today Tomoyo?" Sonomi added picking her up.  
  
"YEP! I became a superhero's sidekick, then thought I was going to die but then didn't, and I was very close to getting married, and then I made two promises! Oh yea! I'm in love too!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.  
  
"W-'well…uh…you had a very productive day, Tomoyo." Sonomi answered blank faced.  
  
"YEP! You should meet the person responsible for all this too!" Tomoyo jumped off her mother and ran to grab Eriol's hand, leaving him blushing. "It's him! You remember him right mommy? It's Bat Reed or should I say ERIOL!"  
  
"G-good day Ms. Daidouji…pleased to officially meet you?" Eriol said bashfully noticing Tomoyo was still grasping his hand.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you too, Eriol." Sonomi said very professionally. "Tomoyo…we have to go now, our plane is leaving tonight. Say goodbye to your friend ok?"  
  
"Alright…" Tomoyo turned to Eriol. "Well I have to go now…you have to remember about our promise when we are 25 ok?"  
  
"Of course!" Eriol gave her a large smile. "How about this. To ensure that we meet, ill give you my costume. It's my favorite costume, so don't lose it ok?" Eriol said taking off his cape.  
  
"Of course! Wow! A costume…it's so cool. I don't know really what to give you…" She looked down at her wrist. "Oh! What about this! I'll give you a charm from my bracelet, my daddy gave it too me for my birthday. He also gave me camera." She carefully unfastened a small charm and put it on the palm of his hand. "It's in the shape of a piano. Pretty isn't it?" Sonomi gently nudged her daughter signaling that they had to go. "Sorry…I really have to go now…Bye Bat Reed…" Tomoyo waved goodbye and followed her mother to their limo.  
  
"Goodbye…Bat's Blossom…I'll miss you" When she was out of sight, he looked down to his palm. "A piano…"  
  
Two years later back in Japan, now 7 years old, Tomoyo walked down the long large steps of her home. Her face was low and she was suffering from boredom. She sighed as she laid down on her long black leather couch.  
  
"Miss Tomoyo? I found this in your room while I was cleaning, do you still want it?" A maid asked from the top of the steps.  
  
Tomoyo looked up. Although she didn't recognize it at first, after thinking about it for a minute, she knew what it was. She quickly ran up the steps. "IT'S BAT REED'S CAPE!" Her faced filled with joy, as she grabbed the cape becoming starry eyed.  
  
"B-Bat Reed?" Her maid questioned  
  
"Yea we met in England…but what was his real name again…Ed…Erin…aw! I forgot his name! He was really sweet and was such a gentleman! My childhood love…I'm going to go to England to meet him again when we're 25 years old!" Tomoyo pranced around in circles as her maid looked confusingly.  
  
"When you're twenty five? Wow that's a long time! Are you sure you're going to remember?"  
  
"Of course! To ensure that, Maria, could you teach me how so sew? I want to fix up this cape!" Tomoyo asked willingly.  
  
"Of course!" Maria, her maid answered.  
  
In the same year, also at the age of 7, a young boy just finished playing Pachelbel's cannon in D major on a large black grand piano. "I'm finished! What do you think Nakuru?"  
  
"It's so great Eriol! You're a really great pianist! What made you begin anyway?" Nakuru asked cheerfully.  
  
"It was this…" Eriol pulled out the small gold charm from his pocket. "My first love gave it to me when we were at a day care center. Although I don't remember her name because it was too long ago, she was really pretty and funny. I used to call her Bat's Blossom. It was back when I was obsessed with Batman…which was all your fault! Why did you have to buy so many batman videos!"  
  
"Who me? But still! You loved BATMAN! AND HE'S SO CUTE!!!" Nakuru jumped from her seat and began giggling. "You were so cute too in you little Batman costume! So I guess you gave that to her too?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"Yep. It was the only thing I had with me. But we're going to meet again at the day care center when we are 25, we promised. I wonder how she is doing?" Eriol looked out the window towards the sun.  
  
"You can't worry about this now Eriol! Remember about the Clow Cards? You only have a year or two left to train before our big mission!" Nakuru stood in front of him breaking his trance.  
  
"I guess you're right…the mission comes first…" He turned back to his piano and began playing the lovely melody again. "But no matter what I'm going to meet her."  
  
GWHAHAAHAHAHA End of this chapter! I wrote it really quickly didn't I? I first thought I wanted to end it at this chapter but as I continued more ideas came so I guess the ending will either be in the next chapter or the one after that. Well I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. Together Again

HI! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I was really tired! Anywho, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! THANKS, The Great one (Your review was so funny!), Smile, ddg, Anime Fan, Wei, Mistress of Darkness (hehe OH MY GOD! You didn't start your review with OH MY GOD!), Marlene Kimaru, Dana Daidouji, and *ruby moon* !!! Oh and I have another question thingy to answer,  
  
Wei  
  
Q: But one question, they we're screaming all threw the fourth chapter, why did she come when she heard tomoyo crying?  
  
A: Well I recently visited my old elementary school and at the park kindergarteners scream A LOT and none of their parents really care, but when they hear tears they hurry to calm them down.  
  
So that's where I got this idea, alrightys to the fic! Please review! I love reading everyone's reviews!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Eriol-kun! Where's your shoe!" 15, year old Daidouji Tomoyo shouted. It has been six years since Sakura's final test and from then many things has happened. The most obvious one is well that Sakura and Syaoran are now together. Sonomi and Sakura's father, Fujitaka also became really good friends, and Tomoyo dropped her feelings for her best friend with the help of Eriol.  
  
Eriol on the other hand is also doing quite well. He broke up with Kaho a while back in England and moved back to Japan. Here he gained many fond memories and made a new friend, Tomoyo. Since Sakura and Syaoran are almost together 24/7 the two had gotten along quite well with each other. Now the two are currently rehearsing for their high school play at Eriol's manor.  
  
"Sorry Tomoyo! I'll go find it!" Eriol ran up his long red-carpeted stairs limping because of his missing shoe. "Wow that sounded familiar…" he whispered while grabbing his other black leather shoe and once again running down the stairs.  
  
"Alright, let's begin!" Tomoyo cleared her throat. "But you can't leave now! The princess is waiting for you!" She said placing her hand on her forehead.  
  
"I didn't come here to see the princess, I came…to see you!" He looked into her large purple eyes and knelt down to take her hand, where he gently laid a kiss.  
  
Tomoyo blushed. Thank god we didn't do this last year, or my pact would've been broken, she thought. "Such kind words don't suit me…I'm only servant, and I will only bring misery to your life" Her hand slipped from his grasp.  
  
"But I can't get you out of my mind. Your eyes, your lips, your kiss…" His face leaned towards her until…  
  
"OUCH!" They both said in unison. They bumped their heads together.  
  
"OW! That hurt! Do you even know how to kiss someone Eriol??!?!" Tomoyo commented rubbing her forehead.  
  
"ME? How about you! You bumped into me first!" He screamed back. "OW…my forehead really hurts…"  
  
"Erg…why did they have to add a kissing scene anyway?" She said looking up at him. "E-Eriol…your forehead is swollen, I'm so sorry!" She picked herself up and walked to him. "I'm sorry, it really is my fault…"  
  
Eriol grew shocked. He looked up to her eyes, and saw them watering, full of sorrow. "I know, it WAS all your fault." He said calmly.  
  
Angered, "WHAT! What's wrong with you!" She yelled with tears streaming down her face. "You can be so inconsiderate!"  
  
"Hahahahaha! Me? You're the one who bumped into me and left me with a swollen forehead." Eriol said rubbing his forehead once again.  
  
"Aw! Stop making me feel bad!" She said turning to him, seeing that he really was in pain and that he was only making him feel better. "Here, let me make it better!" She brushed his forehead with her fingers and gently placed a kiss upon it.  
  
Eriol froze. His heart was beating fast and his hands were trembling. "T- Tomoyo…" He said softly. Many thoughts ran through his mind, but none of them were negative. He knew he loved Tomoyo, for some time now, and…and he hadn't felt love like this before since…Bat's Blossom. But that was a long time ago, he thought. He knew he had to let go. "Tomoyo…will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her holding her hand.  
  
Her heart filled with joy. Although she always thought she would give her first kiss to Bat Reed, she thought Eriol was better, plus she hasn't seen Bat Reed for more than 5 years. I know I love Eriol with all my heart, even if he isn't my first love, I love Eriol very much, but I have to keep my promise, I will meet Bat Reed when we are 25. She thought.  
  
"I love you Eriol, of course…" She embraced Eriol in a hug as tears streamed down their faces of happiness.  
  
"Tomoyo?!?!" Eriol said softly.  
  
"Yes?" She replied.  
  
"H-HELP I CAN'T BREATHE! YOU'RE HUGGING ME TOO TIGHTLY!" he said gagging.  
  
"Ehh…sorry…" She said sweatdropping.  
  
"I guess that means you really love me and you're afraid I'm going to cheat and dump you!" He said scratching his chin.  
  
"WHAT?!?! Don't be so full of yourself!" She gently punched him in the stomach.  
  
"OW! First my forehead now this?" He said rubbing his stomach. "I love you Tomoyo" He said to her as his lips met…her…FOREHEAD!  
  
Alrightys! Done with chapter 7! Sorry it took long! I think the next chapter will be the last one! Sniffles…PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	8. reunion (sniffles...)

HI! Well this is the last chapter of Bat Reed…I'm going to miss this fic SOOO much! THANKS EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! It was my favorite and most reviewed fic, I didn't expect it to do so well…well I hope you enjoy it! Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, if I did I would've made this happen…  
  
Ten years have passed since that fateful day in Eriol's home. Since then Sakura and Syaoran obviously had gotten married. Yamazaki and Chiharu also got married and now have two kids which Eriol and Tomoyo are godparents of.  
  
Our happy couple is back in England and is currently staying in Eriol's manor; they have been going out for the ten long years without speaking a word of marriage. They had their fights and rants, but they continued to stay strong.  
  
"I can't believe it's been twenty years already" Tomoyo smiled happily at her reflection. Her long tendrils bordered her pale delicate skin and matched her white tank top and lavender skirt.  
  
Her mind wandered around her room in Eriol's manor. Everything was of mahogany and paintings covered the walls. Silk curtains decorated the large panel windows. She flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling till her head turned to see the white cardboard box sticking out of the closet.  
  
"I waited forever for today…" she whispered to herself  
  
She grabbed the white cardboard box and headed down the stairs shouting "Eriol-kun! I'm going to meet with an old friend! I won't be home for dinner! BYE! I love you!" as she ran out.  
  
"Bye Tomoyo." Eriol got up from his red lounge and walked to a brown bureau while smoothing his soft sapphire hair. With a smile he took out a small velvet box and headed to the door.  
  
"Where's he going?" Spinel asked with a curious tone.  
  
"To meet his old love." Nakuru giggled closing the door  
  
"But isn't he head over heels in love with Tomoyo?"  
  
"OF COURSE! But this is different. He kept this promise almost all his life." The dark haired girl answered  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since Bat Reed!" She said without hesitation  
  
"Hmpth! Why did you have to buy all those stupid batman movies anyway? You know how much torture I received from them?" His face angered.  
  
"AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHahaAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" She laughed heavily staring into his face, "Aw! Don't feel bad S-U-P-P-I!!! Here I'll make you feel better!" She grabbed a plate pull of cookies from behind her back and forced it in his mouth.  
  
"WHY YOU-EEEEEE!!!!"  
  
  
  
The amethyst-eyed mistress walked happily down the paved roads of England till she met with an old building. The building was covered with dark brick and never seemed to have changed to her. While she turned to the entrance she heard a light squeak. Her eyes widened to see the same old swing set that caught her eye so long ago.  
  
She stood staring at the old swing as all her old memories of him came back. "Bat Reed…" she said softly.  
  
"I'm finally here." The cerulean haired boy announced to himself. He walked towards the brick building thinking about his times with Bat's Blossom. "Those were the days…" he said, "After this reunion, I'm going to purpose to Tomoyo…I waited long enough…"  
  
He walked through the entrance and accidentally bumped into someone throwing their belongings to the air. "Sorry miss…Tomoyo?!?!" He said staring in shock. "W-W-What are you doing here??!?"  
  
"Uh…um…you see…" She fidgeted nervously  
  
The two of them eyed in unison the old repaired costume that fell adjacently with the charm to the ground. Both were now in misbelief.  
  
"Y-Y-YOU'RE BAT REED?" Tomoyo said pointing  
  
"BAT'S BLOSSOM?" Eriol said nodding  
  
Tomoyo knelt down in amazement. "Here." She said handling the fallen costume to him.  
  
"Here." He said placing the small gold charm on the center of her palm, then smirked with mischief. "Bat's Blossom?" he said joyously.  
  
"Hmm?" She smiled playing with the charm  
  
"We're 25 now, do you remember our promise when we were 5?" He said menacingly.  
  
"HEY! I NEVER PROMISED TO MARRY ANYONE BACK THEN!!" She screamed pulling his collar.  
  
He laughed. "I was probably TOO cute back then that you couldn't accept me!"  
  
"WHAT! WHY I-" She clenched her fists tightly very close to bashing his head  
  
The cerulean haired boy got on one leg and took out a small red box from his pocket. "Tomoyo…we've known each other for 16 years now…actually 20 counting Bat Reed, but I loved you for the longest time, and the only reason why I haven't proposed earlier was because I didn't want to break my promise with Bat's Blossom. I'm so happy that you stayed so patient through the years, and I guess you had a reason too, but I love you Tomoyo, no one could ever take your place, not even Bat's Blossom. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"  
  
Her eyes twinkled with joy. "Eriol…yes it is true that I've been patient because of my promise with Bat Reed. And I am SO glad that it always been you. Yes, of course I would love to be your wife!" She leaped to hug him causing them to fall to the ground, laughing. They looked up and gazed in each other's and embraced in a kiss that seemed to have lasted a lifetime.  
  
"Eriol…" Tomoyo said softly.  
  
"Yes Tomoyo?" he answered  
  
"Did you ever find your shoe that day back in the day care center?" She asked looking at him  
  
"Nope." He said calmly. They both started giggling thinking back to the days, until…  
  
"WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" A little chestnut haired girl cried against the fence.  
  
"You know what that means…don't you?" Eriol said smiling to a nodding Tomoyo. He put on his now very tiny cape and ran screaming, "In the dark of the night, he lurks helping the innocent in need, he's BAT REED de ne ne ne de ne ne ne BAT REED!!!"  
  
"AND BAT'S BLOSSOM!" Tomoyo added.  
  
"And Bat's Blossom…" Eriol repeated giving a piggyback ride to his love, Tomoyo aka Bat's Blossom, helping the innocent.  
  
END!  
  
WOWIES…Last chapter is done! Sniffles…I hoped you liked it, it took me some time, I know I'm very sorry!! Should there be a sequel? Any who PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I'm going to miss them too… 


End file.
